Triad Of Terror
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kol/OC—"They're a unit, a three headed snake. You can't sneak up on them because they have eyes everywhere, you can't run from them because there is nowhere to run to. You can't beat them at their own game."—The Mikaelson Triplets are infamous. They're hated but respected because of their undying loyalty towards each other. What happens when they have no choice but to return home?
1. Who Are They?

**A/N Hi! This is my new story and I hope that you continue to read. I have no idea where I got this from but I have enjoyed writing it. This is something new for me and I hope that you all like it. I wasn't sure how you would react to this but I did spend a lot of time writing it so please be nice.**

 **Rated M for violence and sex. Incest warning. If this story is not your type of thing, then turn back because it's not fair to send me hate if i have already warned you. If you don't like the idea or hate it, don't leave a review because it's not fair to hate on something that i'm warning you about. I find it childish and it's not helpful to the author who takes the time to write something only for someone to be cruel.**

 **If you do somehow like this and would like to see more, _please leave a review_ , it really helps me.**

* * *

 **Triad Of Terror—Who Are They?**

 **Fraternal Triplets Krystin, Kol and Krystal are inseparable.**

They can't smile, sleep or function without each-other. It's been that way since the day they greeted the world. They are very protective of one another and when it comes down to it they are a united force. They also tend to have their own way of things such as working out problems or taking down those who oppose them. Krystin and Kol are more likely to take the physical side of things whereas Krystal is more of the mind, she is good at spotting weaknesses and likes to plan out things more but that does not mean she won't take part if she is in the mood. Their reign of terror has spread over a thousand years.

They were eventually stopped when Klaus and Elijah hunted them down in 1702 in Spain and daggered them. They were daggered a few times after that and was, once again, stored away after Rebekah betrayed them when Kol told her about his plan to make a dagger that would work on Klaus. Their brother kept them daggered until 1992 when he reluctantly awakened them after a group of witches declared war, needing their help since Kol has power over many other witches. In return for this and their word at helping him break his curse since Elijah and Rebekah no longer stood at his side, Klaus handed over their daggers but one which gave them no choice but to stay.

The triplets reluctantly agreed to his deal which included their freedom _and_ the third dagger after he breaks his curse. Their brother left them in Venice after they gave them Isobel Flemming who had the key to Klaus finding the doppleganger. After he went to Mystic Falls their brother broke his curse and sent for them.

It's now 2010 and, after being told that their actions have helped Klaus break his curse, they follow him to Mystic Falls.

What happens when the three return to their home?

 **Krystin** **Mikaelson** **—** **Played by** **Leighton Meester** **—** _She is c_ _onsidered the oldest_ _of the_ _triplets because she is a minute older than Kol and two minutes older than_ _Krystal_ _. Like the other two, she is short tempered and can snap at any moment. She can also be vengeful but_ _is_ _fiercely protective of Kol and_ _Krystal_ _._ _She can also be very jealous when someone takes an interest in Kol_ _or_ _Krystal. Many have died at her hands because of her jealousy._ _She, like Kol, is impulsive and paranoid._ _She would walk through fire for the_ _m_ _and would gladly do it if it made them smile._ _Like Kol and Krystal she has dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. Krystin, like Kol and the rest of her family, likes to be heard and demands respect whenever she enters a room._

 _Krystin does not like it when herself, Kol and Krystal are crossed, especially by their other siblings. She is deeply resentment towards Klaus, Elijah and Rebakah due to their lack of hesitance when they dagger herself, her brother and sister._ _But she has kept to the deal with Klaus despite the desire to want him put down. Krystin does value her family in her own way. Apa_ _rt from Kol and Krystal her favourite sibling is Rebekah despite all of their problems._

 **Kol** **Mikaelson** **—** **Played by Nathaniel Buzolic** **—** _He is_ _considered_ _the 'second oldest' of the triplet_ _s and is constantly reminded by their family._ _He is j_ _ust a minute younger than_ _Krystin_ _but despite that_ _he takes the role of protector because he is the only male triplet even when_ _Krystin_ _tries to take on that role. The two tend to take on that role together when it comes to Krystal._ _He is not happy about the deal with Klaus but has kept to it because of the freedom he is looking forward to._ _Despite this Kol does want a family and, deep down, cares for Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Finn but feels betrayed by them. That is what stops him, Krystin and Krystal from making a move._ _Apa_ _rt from Krystin and Krystal his favourite sibling is Rebekah, like Krystin because he can understand what Klaus has done to her._

 _(Personality wise, Kol is just how he is on the show, I hope.)_

 **Krystal** **Mikaelson** **—** **Played by** **Shelley Hennig** **—** _She is c_ _onsidered the_ _'_ _baby_ _'_ _because she is a minute younger than Kol and two minutes younger than Krystin. Krystal,_ _like her sister and Kol, has dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes._ _She is the most deadliest of the three_ _and s_ _he tends to detach a lot_ _and go off into her own world_ _._ _And, just like the other two she has a temper but, unlike her sister who_ _inclines_ _to be impulsive and vengeful, Krystal prefers to get her revenge by planning and biding her time. But there_ _can be_ _a rare time where she can be impulsive but that is only when her anger takes over._

 _She, like Kol and Krystin, enjoys fighting because it gives her a rush. Krystal, although she is outspoken in her own way because she is a Mikaelson, after all, tends to observe. She prefers to leave that to Kol and Kristin. She is good at spotting weaknesses and, without interacting with a person, is good at reading them._ _She is also very manipulative when it suits her and people can underestimate her._ _She has no problem proving just how powerful she is if the time calls for it._ _Apa_ _rt from Krystin and Krystal her favourite sibling is Klaus despite him daggering her and her siblings because he buys her pretty presents after waking her up. They have a special bond.  
_

* * *

 **If you are interested in reading this story, please leave a review, it would really help me update quicker and give you all the first chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Tender Teasing

**A/N Here is chapter one. I hope you like this story and if you did _please leave a review._**

* * *

 **Triad Of Terror**

 **.**

 _We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

 _We don't need anything or anyone_

 _If I lay here, if I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 **.**

 **Chapter One—Tender Teasing**

 **Venice**

" **You're not going to play with me, are you?"**

The young woman shook wildly as the sound of scraping metal hit her ears.

She pulled at the chains locked around her wrist, trying to pull herself free but it was impossible. Humming could be heard as well as heels as they made their way over to her. She whimpered fearfully and screamed out when a hand locked around her ankle and pulled her forwards, her back hitting the ground. A knife came into her view and her eyes followed as it touched her skin, making her hiss as the cold metal was warmed by her warm skin.

"Please."

The humming got louder as the knife trailed upwards, circling where her heart was pounding against her ripcage. She swallowed in fear, glassy eyes opening, a tear running down her cheek as she looked up at the woman who was holding the knife. Dark eyes met her own and fear soared through her. The eyes were filled with nothing less than humor and playfulness. But, at the same time, they were harsh and cold, proving that the other two were just fake. The woman toying with her bit her lip in anticipation as she ran the knife upwards again, the pointed blade stopping at her throat.

"Please... _don't_."She begged as the brunette raised her hand that held the knife just above her."I-I don't have much but I-i'll do anything."

The woman paused, looking at her again.

"For what? Your life _or_ your freedom?"The woman drawled, twirling the knife with her fingers as she hovered over the young girl, painted lips curving up into a smile."Which is more important?"

The young girl went to open her mouth to guess but was stopped when another female voice spoke. She turned to see another brunette, looking a little like the brunette hovering over her, entering the room. She had long brown hair stopping just above the hem of her shirt and had eyes that anyone could lose themselves in, just like the other female. She entered, shutting the door behind her, shaking her head at the woman that had held the knife.

"Don't answer that, love, it's a trick question."

The sound of the knife clattering to the ground made the young woman whimper when the woman's face fell angrily.

" _Krystal!_ I was-"

"Torturing the innocent girl you saw flirting with Kol? Yes, Krystin, I saw."

"Innocent? You're kidding?"Krystal hissed over at her sister, glaring at the young woman still chained to the wall as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest."She was practically _drooling_ over him."

"I saw that too."She said, a dark look in her eyes before it disappeared. She smiled over to Krystin, shaking her head again at her, gesturing to the blood around the young girl."Torture her all you want but _don't_ do it in our bedroom, I just got the tiles cleaned from the last one."

"She deserved it. She kissed Kol's cheek."Krystin pouted, picking up the knife again as she spoke of the woman she has tortured previous to the one she was harming now."That's what I do."

"Do not worry." Krystal sing songed, grabbing the knife from her sister and tossing it aside. She helped her sister up off the floor and held her hand gently, kissing the top of it."They mean nothing."

She smiled at her sister adoringly before she told her."Now, hurry up, clean up after yourself. Nik may be gone but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his snitches around to feed him information."

"How does he even know it's the truth?" Krystin asked, getting to her feet, dusting herself off."She would have said anything to save her life."

"He used compulsion. The woman was working with Katerina Petrova and is the mother if the doppleganger. Nik managed to put a kink in her plans."

"She wouldn't win mother of the year, would she?"

"She is on the same level as our own mother."Krystal smiled, leaning down and breaking the chains that held the woman to the wall. The young girl shakily nodded in thanks but still cowered away when Krystin glared at her."Isn't she a pretty one? Now you should begin to get dressed, sister, Kol is throwing a party to celebrate Nik's absence."

"Fine."

Krystin held her sister's hand tight, swinging their hands back and forth in between them."I guess you want me to let the little bird fly free, yes?"

Krystal kissed the top of her sister's hand again, thumb stroking her skin as she turned back towards the young woman who was still cowering against the wall."Not necessarily."

"I didn't say you _couldn't_ kill her, sister. In order to catch a bird you must chase it first. The chase is the best."

Krystin's lips curved up into a smile as she watched her sister's eyes darken.

The young girl cried out fearfully when she reached down and pulled her up by her wrist, her blood red eyes coming forward and her fangs extracting. She pushed the girl away from them, causing her to stumble back and almost trip over her own feet. Her eyes widened when Krystin's vampire features came forward. She held tighter onto her sister's hand as the two moved forward threateningly towards the girl who walked backwards fearfully.

The sister's smiled at the girl before they whispered one word.

"Run."

The young girl screamed out when the two flashed towards her, their lips parting once more to show their deadly fangs. She quickly dodged them, her bare feet hitting the tile floor as she ran away, almost tripping over herself. She walked backwards, looking for a way out but only saw a long hallway and, when she heard the sound of voices coming towards her, she broke out in another run. She gasped, heart thumping against her chest as she ran down the hallway, looking for a door or an exit to hide herself.

 _Please, please._

" _One, two, three, four, five...i'm gonna burn you alive."_

"Krystin!"The young girl heard Krystal scold, her giggles floating down the large hallway."You really have no filter, do you?"

"Of course not. I'm a lady."

The young woman turned around quickly, turning left, entering another hallway but before she could take a few steps she ran into something hard. She screamed, thinking it was one of the girls, and fought wildly, begging and pleading with them not to hurt her. Strong fingers locked around her arms and stopped her.

"Woah, watch it, sweetheart!"

She looked up to see a young looking man smiling down at her, a _kind_ smile.

"Kol, thank God. The-These women-"

"Are you all right?"

"Help me!"She begged, falling against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes widened wildly, looking back as the sound of heels came closer."Please, please...help me! Th-They're gonna kill me."

"Hush now, darling. Nobody is going to hurt you."He soothed with a chuckle, settling her back down onto her feet when she stopped fighting."I give you my word. Now, come. Let's get you somewhere safe."

She warily nodded, accepting his outstretched hand.

"You won't let them hurt me?"

"I won't let anyone else hurt you." He promised.

She followed him down another hallway, a darker one, her wide eyes looking around.

Though, her relaxed state didn't last long because a moment later she heard the sound of cackling. She gasped, turning around, attempting to run again but Kol grabbed her by the arms and yanked her back, her back hitting his hard chest.

"Let me go!"

"Can't do that, darling, you've been bad."

She wept as Krystal came skipping over to them, holding Krystin's hand. She was carrying her knife again and was twirling it around her fingers.

"Brother! You found Mary's lost lamb!"

He laughed, his eyes darkening when his sisters' looked up at him. Krystal stepped forward, kissing her brother's cheek before she grabbed the woman, pulling her towards herself.

"Please!"

"Let's play, shall we?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The chapters will be longer if you all review and tell me what you would like to see next.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Summoning Sister

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. If you want to read more of this story please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two—Summoning Sister**

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" **They cried out for mercy, they cried out for mercy, they cried out for mercy, they-"**

"Krystal, are you quite _finished?_ "Finn sighed, running a frustrated hand over his face as he watched his sister dance around him while she sang."You're giving me headache."

"You're being mean, brother."Krystal said with a sigh, her dancing coming to a stop when Finn placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her."I have the voice of an angel screaming down in hell. Right, sister?"

"Right. She has a voice of an angel being tortured by the devil himself."Krystin defended her sister with a small smile before she returned to her feeding hungrily. The young woman had a third bite-mark on her wrist from when Krystal had fed on her.

"Kol, Krystin, are you quite done?"Elijah asked the other two siblings who were feeding from a young woman trapped in between them, moaning in pleasure."We must leave in a while."

"Don't be so mean, Elijah."Krystal scolded, rocking back and forth as she watched her brother and sister feed. She came up behind Krystin and rested her head on her shoulder, fingers toying with her long hair."It's such a ravishing sight."

Kol's head snapped up and he let out a pleasurable sigh, eyes opening a moment later. Blood was smeared across his cheeks and red dripped from his lips as he sent his sister a toothy cheeky smile."As are you, sweet sister."

As they smiled happily at each-other, behind them, Rebekah and Klaus had quickly finished feeding on the driver's companions and were dragging the bodies to the cart.

"Kol! Krystin! I will _not_ tell you again."

"This is boring!"Krystin whined as she let her victim drop to the ground."I'm getting bored of this!"

"Oh, bother, Elijah!"Kol huffed, wiping blood from his mouth as he stood, walking over to his brother."Is all of this _truly_ necessary?"

Elijah gave another frustrated sigh."Brother, sisters, the road is a major thoroughfare. If the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael."

Pouting in an upset manner, Rebekah stalked over to her sister who was moving in small circle with her dress held out at the sides, mumbling to herself, as she said."We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow. Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?"

"I should say yes, sadly."Finn answered, leaning against the cart, unamused.

Elijah pointed at Finn in annoyance, shaking his head, not in the mood to deal with more protests."Finn, _please_."Elijah looked over at Klaus, who was petting the carriage driver's horse, expression telling his brother he needed his help while Rebekah glared at Elijah."Niklaus?"

"Do we have _any_ idea where we're running to next?"Rebekah asked.

"Why not just do what we've _all_ thought of doing?"Kol said, pausing to look over their expressions before he cried out."Split up! _"_

Krystin came up behind her brother, their faces streaked with blood, and hooked her arms with Kol."I second that. I hate being neat."

"Father'll kill us all, sister."

"We have a better change of surviving if we split up, brother."Krystin said to Elijah, wiping blood from Krystal's cheek, popping her fingers into her mouth."It's better than one group of six running and hiding. We can lead him to astray. We can do that better than anyone."

Elijah, clearly not fond of their plan, winced as he continued to cover up their victims.

Klaus, seeing his brother's frustration and actually against the idea, finally spoke up and joined his siblings in their debate."We swore a vow!"

"Your vows haunt us more than Father himself!"Kol yelled at Klaus. He was not happy about putting himself and his sisters at risk with every step they took, that wasn't a life he wanted for them."At least he can't chase us all at once. I say we take our chances."

"That may be, Kol, but we stick together as one. We made a vow."Elijah said.

"Yes, and we weren't apart of that vow, remember?"Krystal smiled at Klaus, eyes narrowing, head resting on Kol's shoulder."Besides, we have our own, don't we, brother?"

"Yes, we do." Kol said, glaring at Klaus.

Finn, looking torn between the two sides, hesitated before speaking."Perhaps Kol is right."

Kol and Krystin laughed in relief before the male vampire held out his arm in thanks."Thank you, Finn! Yeah, I've always said, _"Oldest is the most intelligent-_ "

"Stop talking!"

"Don't be so mean."Krystal glared at her eldest brother before she turned in Kol's arms and smiled up at her brother. His angry expression quickly turned to a teasing smile as she stood on her tip toes, fingers wiping blood from his skin."We enjoy his voice, don't we, sister?"

"Yes we do, love."Krystin smiled at Krystal who giggled, leaning against her brother.

"He whispers into my ear at night...he whispers all the _dreadful_ things we're going to do."Krystal snapped her teeth at her brother, giggling when he wrapped his arms around her.

The two pulled back and met eyes.

The silence didn't last long because a moment later they began to laugh together, hands tangling together as they began to talk of what they wished to do. Their laughter only got louder when Kol's forehead rested against Krystal's, his smile growing when he saw Krystin watching them with a smirk on her face.

"Come, sister."

He held out his free hand and wrenched her close, placing her in between himself and Krystal who kissed her sister's temple.

"They scream for mercy...they scream for mercy."

* * *

" **She made such naughty noises."**

Kol chuckled, kissing the back of Krystal's hands with a smirk."So do you, love."Kol held her hand as he leaned back against the headboard of their large bed, crossing his ankles."Enjoyable, wasn't she?"

"But you enjoy mine more, right?"

Kol hummed in response, his dark eyes meeting hers as he nodded.

"Like the devil's screams..."He muttered, cupping her cheek, thumb running over her bottom lip."They're music to our ears, right, sister?"

Krystin, who was watching their maids clean up the blood from the tile floor smiled with a nod, sauntering over to her brother and sister. She stepped over the dead body of the young woman who looked like she had been torn apart and tutted once more. Blood had been streaked across the floor as well as bloody handprints on the expensive bedsheets that her brother and her sister were laying on. She, fighting her own smile, stopped at the end of the bed and stared at her sister. She and Kol were entertained, whispering to one another as they giggled happily.

They were high on blood.

"I do wish you hadn't played with her on these sheets, Krystal."Krystin shook her head, pursing her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow."Those were my favorite."

"Oops."Krystal bit into her lower lip, trying to fight a giggle that was threatening to leave her. Kol watched as Krystin tutted, mockingly getting ready to scold her sister once more. She leaned against her brother, nuzzling into his neck as she looked up at her older sister."Forgive me, sister?"

"You make it really hard to be mad at you."

"It's apart of her charm."Kol purred, kissing his sister's cheek as he pulled her closer, lips against her ear."Isn't it, darling?"

"I'm very charming, sister." Krystal pouted, smiling a little.

"We all are."Kol drawled, beckoning her sister over to them with his index finger."I think it's our eyes. They're beautiful."

Krystin, not being able to resist them, crawled onto the bed, her eyes fixed on Kol's who was smiling at her,

"That and the fact that we're irresistible."

Krystal reached out and locked her long fingers around Krystin's wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with them. She landed in between them, smiling when Kol and Krystal locked around her from each side. She sighed as they nuzzled into each side of her neck, both whispering into her ear as she laughed loudly. Kol and Krystal peppered kisses on the hollow of her throat, their lips traveling up her neck and to her jawline. Her eyes fluttered closed and a breathy sigh fell from her lips as they kissed the side of her mouth, their lips brushing her own and each-other's.

"How about we make it up to you, love?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled, eyes meeting Krytal's.

"I'd love-"

 _Ring, ring, ring!_

"Bloody hell!"

Kol sighed and pulled away from his sisters, moving to the bottom over the bed.

As he moved, Krystin took to pulling her sister close, the two sisters giggling loudly as the younger one landed on the older triplet. Krystin rolled them over so that she was on top and brought up her hand that was stained with blood that hadn't dried into the bedding. She cupped her sister's cheek, a bloody handprint being left as she laughed happily.

"Don't start without me, loves."

"We wouldn't dream of it." The two replied.

Kol swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, unlocking his mobile.

 _From: Nik._

 _Message: Come to Mystic Falls. ASAP._

"What does the bastard want?"

Kol looked up from his mobile and met his sister's eyes. The two sisters sat up, smiles fading when they noticed that something had changed.

"Brother?"

He chuckled, lips curving up into an amused grin.

"He wants us home. Now."

* * *

 **1002 A.D**

" **Poor thing."**

Krystin shook her head at her brother who was hovering over his victim with a sad look on his face, as if he were upset that he had killed them. She nudged Kol who was finishing up on his feed and he nodded, stalking over to Klaus and smacking him on the shoulder with a chuckle.

"Who's ready for the next course?"

"Me! Me!"Krystal giggled, licking her lips, wanting more blood."Maybe we should make them run again, I enjoy that."

"You always like the chase sister. I'll be sure to make that happen next time."Kol smiled at her as he watched her and Krystal bite into the wrists of another victim."Save some for me!"

Finn looked at them in disgust, making their smiles widen.

"You are all filthy _gluttons!_ "Finn hissed at them, shaking his head.

"And you remain ever the dullard."Krystin said to Finn."You're a bore!"

Their victims were totally different from the others they had killer earlier.

These people seemed to be wealthy and of high status, completely the opposite of the commoners they had killed earlier. though these victims appear to be wealthy and of high status. While Krystin licked blood from her fingers, leaning against Krystal, Rebekah was hovering over her victim who was a woman wearing a blue velvet dress, which Rebekah stroked longingly before speaking.

"Such pretty clothes."Rebekah hummed, straightening."What a shame they'll go to _waste_."

Elijah rolled his eyes in frustration, knowing that her words were directed at him.

He sighed and turned to her, not in the mood for one of her tantrums."Rebekah, we have discussed this-"

She glared at him, shaking her head, ready to verbally battle him." _Y_ _ou_ discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter! This lot were traveling somewhere, their cart is full of silks and finery."She gestured to the dead bodies around them, pointing at each of them wearing fancy clothing."Seven of them, seven of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we not simply go in their stead?"

"Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand?"Elijah for the urge to laugh at her idea."Ridiculous!"

"You saw the castle down the road! It was practically a gala! If this bunch were headed there-"She gestured at the bodies again."Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do! At least for a time."

"The dress _is_ pretty."

"Do you want it, sister?"Krystin asked, looking over at her sister, who was staring at the beautiful dress her victim was wearing."If you want it i'll happily tear if off of her for you."

Kol nodded in agreement and went to move towards the woman but Elijah shouted out."No, Kol!"

"Elijah!" Rebekah protested."Think of it!"

Elijah rolled his eyes again and sighed in annoyance, but Rebekah wouldn't give up."Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live _ordinary_ lives-"

Suddenly, Elijah interrupted her, holding up a hand."Silence."

Elijah went quiet and focused his hearing and quickly realized that something wasn't right. He gestured toward their victims' cart, and they quickly follow him when he went to examine it. He lifted up a blanket and tossed it away, revealing a young, dark-haired man who was terrified to see them. He jumped out of the cart and attempted to run away, but Kol and Krystin flashed in front of him and block his way.

He stumbled back, holding a hand out, eyes widening, shocked at how they managed to move so fast.

"Fantastic."Kol smiled at Krystin."More food."

"Well, aren't you a handsome one?"Rebekah purred, smiling a little.

"He is pretty." Krystal breathed with a small grin."And he's scared. I like that."

Kol smiled when he saw his face fall at Krystal's words, fear creeping up on him when the Mikaelson's continued to stare at him."Looks like dessert to me..."

Krystin and Krystal stalked toward the man, who immediately raised his hands in a non-threatening manner and stuttered."W-Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!"

When they all looked at him, he continued."Now, I am- I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned? I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a _lengthy_ stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."

Lucien looked at Elijah, who just sent him a blank look but Rebekah looks hopefully at her older brother. She already liked the young man because of how handsome he was but she also looked hopeful at his words. She was tired of running, never staying in one place and seemed like she would plead to keep him.

" _Please_ , can we keep him?

"Can I play with him?"Krystin innocently asked, lip jutting out and she tilted her head at Kol." _Please?_ "

"You can take first bite."

Krystin smiled at Kol but before she could take a step, Elijah spoke up."Krystin, Rebekah, _no!_ What is our most important rule?"

Krystal pouted and rolled her eyes, pulling her brother and sister close and resting her head on their shoulders again as she sing songed."Never leave alive anyone-"

Her siblings chimed in and joined her.

"-Who has seen what we are."

"Thank you very much."Elijah sighed, nodding in praise at his siblings."A practice that has served us very well indeed."

When he saw his brother about to stalk towards the human, Finn grabbed Elijah by the shoulder and held him back before he could kill the man.

"Rebekah has a point! He may be of use." Finn said, making Rebekah smile a little.

"Ah, a proper family squabble!"Kol chuckled, happy that drama was unfolding.

Klaus raised a hand to silence Kol and walked over to join them.

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote."Klaus stated and, when they all nodded in agreement, he asked."All those in favor of letting him live?

Rebekah and Finn raised their hands.

"Those inclined to gut him?" Kol said.

Kol, Krystin, Krystal and Elijah quickly raised their hands.

Nobody seemed shocked at how quick the sisters were to agree with Kol because they all knew that even if their brother was wrong, he would always have their support. Kol could be wrong all the time and even if they knew it they would never fail to support him and fight his corner.

It was kind of poetic.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **What would you like to see?**

 **Do you want more of the triplets?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
